


Like Ice in Spring; Blood Runs in Water

by MaevesChild



Series: Silver and Scars [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Secrets, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaevesChild/pseuds/MaevesChild
Summary: A Sequel for To Stay the WinterEven with Kaer Morhen destroyed, the Wild Hunt defeated and the White Frost no longer a threat, life goes on.  But where in the world is there a place for a Witcher and a Vampire to make a life together? And what happens when the past inevitably catches up with them?Contains spoilers and alternative outcomes for The Witcher 3: Blood and Wine expansion





	1. Wolves Asleep Amidst the Trees

Wolves asleep amidst the trees

Bats all a-swaying in the breeze

But one soul lies anxious wide awake

Fearing all manner of ghouls, hags and wraiths

**Lullaby of Woe**

~Marcin Przybyłowicz

* * *

“You did it.”

“No, your majesty,” Maya said, her discomfort plain. “Keira did. I only assisted. She would have found it without me in time.”

Ciri rolled her eyes. “First of all, how many times have I told you that you don’t need to use titles outside of court?” She sighed. “And second, maybe she would have, but so many more would have died in the meantime. But to think the answer wasn’t magic or creatures but mold. Strange, truly.”

The annoyance in her voice aside, Ciri was smiling at her. She was sitting on the chaise in the small lounge like a commoner would, in trousers instead of a gown with her ankle hooked behind her knee. The fabric of her clothes was fine but the style was simple and comfortable. Maya was sure the Empress gave her retainers fits on the regular. Unlike the rest of the court, Ciri never tried to hide her feelings or her gratitude. And now she looked relieved in such an entire way, as if she’d had the Catriona herself, not only watched it hurt the people in the streets.

“The worlds are full of many strange things, your maj-” Maya corrected herself. “ _ Ciri. _ I only hope this is the beginning of many new treatments. Not just for the Catriona Plague, but for other ailments as well.”

Ciri continued to smile. “That’s why I know you had more influence here than you think. Keira didn’t do this for the good of the people. She looked for a cure to appease her curiosity. And I suppose to protect herself. Sorceresses are only human after all, no matter what magic they learn and use to extend their lives.”

“Does it matter why she did it?”

“Of course it matters. And it matters why you did it.” Ciri reached across the narrow table, over the tray of fine silver cups to put her hand on Maya’s shoulder. “We both know it could never hurt you, or Eskel. But you did it anyway. You worked for an entire year to find a cure to a disease because it was the right thing to do.”

Maya started to speak. Maybe she should have continued to be hesitant, but Ciri had a way of making everyone feel more comfortable than perhaps they should. Before she could get any words out, Ciri stopped her.

“And before you go off on that tangent of  _ making up for your mistakes,  _ let's not, shall we? We both know that between the two of us, I have the far higher body count.”

Maya couldn’t help but chuckle. “Every time I talk to you, you remind me that you are nothing like what I expected an Empress would be.”

“That’s because I was raised by a Witcher.” Ciri grinned. “You know how they are.”

Her earlier trepidation evaporated in Ciri’s warm presence and kind words. Maya flopped back into the red sofa, rubbing her hands over her face.

“A whole year,” she said, her hands on the side of her neck. “A year surrounded by Witchers and sorceresses and royal guards and court intrigues and here I am.” She shook her head, letting her hands drop bonelessly into her lap. “Here I am, still breathing and everything. Witchers don’t exactly live up to their reputation.”

Ciri snorted a laugh. “They most certainly do not and I’m forever grateful for it.” Her smile faded a little. “All this aside, and as much as I enjoy having you all here, I know this isn’t where you want to be. Now that there’s a cure for the Catriona, Yen and Keira want to start experiments to recreate the Trial of the Grasses. I know you didn’t want to be part of that.”

“We talked about it,” Maya said. “And Eskel won’t stop them, but he’s got too much old pain from what becoming a Witcher did to him to watch them try again. Even if they want to do it better.”

“I understand.” Ciri shrugged one shoulder. “As much as I wanted to be like they are when I was a child….” Her voice trailed off, the rest of the thought didn’t need to be said. Trauma was trauma, even if it took you to a place you didn’t regret. “And to be fair, the heart of Nilfgaard is probably not the safest place for Witchers and  _ other people _ . I’ve done what I can, but change happens slowly.” Her smile was sad. “Do you know where you might go, now that you’ve found the cure? Have you considered Geralt’s offer?”

“Toussaint.” It wasn’t a question. There couldn’t possibly be a question she hadn’t already asked about the place. “It seems almost too perfect.”

“The Beast of Beauclair may still be a real thing. And even if Geralt has handled that contract, when he is somewhere, trouble seems to follow.” Ciri shook her head. “He’s not good at writing letters, but they’ve been a bit concerningly sparse lately.”

“There’s that too,” Maya said. “But I admit, it may be the best place to start. That vineyard is big enough that I could disappear into the commotion, at least for a while. And Eskel did like the idea. Lambert is driving him crazy.”

“Lambert is the little brother he never wanted.”

“It certainly seems that way.”

“Whatever you decide, I hope you’ll return for the wedding.” Ciri looked less pleased at that.

“Of course we will,” Maya said. “Though, are you s-” She stopped short. This was definitely not her place.

Ciri pursed her lips. “Go ahead.”

“Are you sure you want to marry Morvran?” Maya felt uncomfortable again, but Ciri had told her to continue. Voohris seemed decent enough on the surface. With her inexperience with politics and courtly intrigues aside, it was still obvious he wasn’t entirely to be trusted. “I know you don’t love him.”

“No, I don’t,” Ciri admitted. “But I don’t hate him and I have come to respect him. And the more conservative factions will accept our rule together more than they will ever accept mine alone.” She took a breath. “Besides, he understands who I am. He knows that I can’t love him that way.” She smirked. “He’s even insinuated that any  _ indiscretions _ I might have will be fine, since the women I prefer certainly won’t be a threat to our bloodline.”

“You’re cousins, aren’t you? Won’t that be-?”

“Distantly. We only need to have an heir or two, not share a bed for the rest of our days. And I like children.”

Maya smiled, maybe a bit more sadly than she intended to. She liked children too, but no matter how much she might want it, that was never something she would have with Eskel. 

She didn’t have to say anything. Ciri came to the same conclusion on her own.

“You’re good with Eskel,” she said, both avoiding the subject and tackling it head on at once. “And for him. I’ve never seen him like this before. He deserves to be happy.”

Maya blushed despite herself.  _ An entire year together and hopefully many more to come. She couldn’t let herself regret something she’d never expected to have anyway. _

“That’s all I want,” she said, and meant it. “For him to be happy.”

* * *

She found Eskel in the gardens. To look at him, big and gruff and with a nearly permanent scowl, no one would ever have expected his fondness for them. But he loved the gardens, loved to touch the flower petals more delicately than expected from his big, calloused hands. He watched the birds and the butterflies, watched the clouds dance across the expanse of the sky in silent pleasure. Maya was loathe to disturb him, but she knew he was already aware she was there. He likely heard her footsteps as soon as she came out of the door.

She made her way over to him, putting her palm on the small of his back and curled herself around him. He didn’t say anything right away, but put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. He relaxed against her, breathing in deeply through his nose.

“I will miss it here,” he said. “Not the city, but this place.”

“They say Toussaint is like this everywhere. Not just where the wealthy live, but everywhere is wreathed in flowers and life.” She did like the idea of that.

Eskel seemed to share that thought. “It does sound wonderful.” He frowned. “Makes me nervous.”

Maya laughed. It was the same as what she said to Ciri. She wasn’t sure if they were truly alike, or if all this time together was turning them into each other. But if she was going to be influenced, he was a better choice than most.

“I know, but I think it’s worth a try. Ciri thinks so too.” She turned to face him and slipped into his arms with that comfortable familiarity time had given them. Still, her heart sped up when she was close to him. Maya knew eventually this wild, anxious feeling would likely fade into something else. But for her and for him, when their lives were so long, time moved slowly. She tilted her face up to look at him. “If it doesn’t feel right we can always find somewhere else.”

Eskel nodded. “Even if we don’t stay, we should go visit at least. They say Toussaint is the place where vampires came into the world during the Great Conjunction.”

Maya shrugged. “Long before I was born,” she said. “I’m not  _ that  _ old.”

Eskel kissed her forehead, grinning. “Still, I want to go there.” He looked sheepish. “To say  _ thanks _ .”

Her cheeks flushed. “Your life would have been much simpler if my people had never ended up here.”

He looked at her for a few heartbeats before pulling her against his chest tighter. She could feel him shaking almost imperceptibly, the long muscles in his back taut under her fingertips.

“It wouldn’t have been much of a life at all, without you.”


	2. Sleep Has Flown

For your dolly Polly sleep has flown

Don't dare let her tremble alone

Lullaby of Woe

~Marcin Przybyłowicz

* * *

“I can try to answer your questions,” Yennefer said. Her long white arms and tapered white fingers laid impassively on the tabletop. “But I don’t understand why you’ve not asked Eskel. He likely knows more about vampires than I. And we both know he doesn’t trust me.” Yennefer smiled faintly. “Not that I blame him. Regardless, coming to me does not seem the obvious choice.”

Though the chair underneath her was comfortable, Maya sat awkward and uncomfortable. Her decidedly imperfect hands twisted together in her lap. She took a deep breath before meeting Yennefer’s eyes.

“I don’t want to worry him,” she said. She looked away. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the fire and the candles burning in their silver candlesticks on the hearth. She looked back at Yennefer, pushing away her trepidation. “You know how they are.”

Yennefer’s small laugh was dark and musical. “That is true. Witchers are well educated and more knowledgeable than they are given credit for, but it is true. What they know best is destruction and tracking. Bait. They give little mind to the rest.”

“Besides,” Maya said, “I’ve already read all the books we took with us. What I want to ask isn’t in them. To be honest, I doubt you know the answer either. But in the little time I’ve known you, I’ve never known that to stop you. You never wait to be told anything.”

Yennefer smiled again and Maya swore she could see a flicker through her glamour. It was hardly more than a flutter, but it was there. Underneath her placid expression was a rictus grin, determined and knowing. 

It wasn’t the first time Maya had seen flashes through Yennefer's magic. And perhaps a different person would have been put off by it but if anything, it made her trust Yennefer more. 

“I like you far more than I expected.” Yennefer said it as if it wasn’t a matter for conversation, only a fact before she continued. “Ask your questions.”

Maya put her hand on the edge of the table, wrapping her fingers around the wood as if to steady herself.

“When you first were told I was a vampire, in Kaer Morhen, you used magic to see if I had Eskel under my control. I felt it.”

Yennefer dipped her head and raised one hand. “Go on.”

“What did you see?”

Dark slender brows came together , but the pale skin between them didn’t furrow. “Nothing. Should I have?”

“No, I mean-” Maya frowned. “I don’t have Eskel under any compulsion. I wouldn’t want to. I wondered if you could tell anything about _ me _ from your spell.”

“It wasn’t a spell, per se,” Yennefer said. “My skills with magic allow me to sense it in others. I looked for any hint of sorcery between you and found nothing.”

“Is there a spell to sense a higher vampire? I know the Witcher’s medallions do not respond to me. I wanted to know if there was something-?”

“Oh, well, not that I know of. There are very few of you. Indeed, I’m only aware of one other I have met before you. And to be certain, you are nothing like him.” Yennefer cocked her head. Her hair followed the movement, black curls sliding over her shoulder as if a painter had arranged them. “What is it you truly want to know?”

“I haven’t been with others of my kind, any vampires at all, for many years.” Maya felt an ache when she said it aloud. It had been so lonely until Eskel fell into her life. “It’s been over a century since my family was killed. And we never spoke about what it meant to be a vampire, not beyond trying to stay invisible to humans. To not make waves. I never questioned what happened when the Witcher came for us. That’s what Witchers do. They kill monsters; that's what vampires are.”

Yennefer said nothing, but her eyes were expressive enough.

_ And? _

“I’ve read all the books we took from Kaer Morhen. We brought several about vampire lore. I thought I could figure out why I look as if I’m half elf, why I don’t look like all the other vampires the Witchers have known. But instead of answers, I only found more questions.” Maya put her elbows on the table and rested her chin on the back of her hands. “The Witchers medallions cannot sense me. Only higher vampires can shield ourselves from that enchantment. We don’t even do it intentionally, so the books say. It is part of what we are. But they also say that we can only be killed by another of our kind. A Witcher-” She paused. “If I’m a higher vampire, wouldn’t my family-? How could a Witcher kill them?”

Yennefer opened her mouth but Maya spoke again before she could respond.

“Yes, they _ were _ dead. At least the bodies I found. All of them, save for my mother, I found after each time he found us. Only my mother I wasn’t able to return for.” Maya sighed. “I’ve recovered from many injuries over the years. A human, even a Witcher might not have been able to tell I was still alive. But I know another vampire would have felt my life force still within. But that Witcher killed them, which means they couldn’t have been higher vampires.”

“You are right,” Yennefer said. “But you did say you did not find your mother.”

“She would have come for me.”

Yennefer blinked. “Are you certain?”

“I-” Maya frowned. “I don’t know. But I do know that I am not immune to silver. I know in my heart that I can be killed. How am I like this? What am I?”

“I cannot say,” Yennefer said. “You appear as if you have the blood of Aen Seidhe, or perhaps even Aen Elle. You appear to have at least some of the traits of a higher vampire, as part of your nature. Who is to say you are not exactly what you appear to be? Something does not need to be understood to be true.”

“But my mother, she would have had to be a higher vampire if that was true. Then...then the Witcher couldn’t have killed her.” Maya slapped her palms down on the tabletop harder than she intended. It did not break through but a crack spidered across the surface. She pulled her hands back in horror. Maya’s voice caught in her throat. “She would have- She _ could _ have come for me.”

Yennefer’s icy exterior never wavered, not even as she ran one delicate fingertip along the jagged crack in the table. Her finger moved tenderly against the wood. Her eyes glittered when she looked up.

“Many things that _ can _ happen,” she said, “things that _ should happen _, never do. Humans are not the only creatures whose hearts are treacherous. You should know that better than most.”

“But I’m not-” Maya snapped. “I’ve never-”

“Never?” Yennefer’s voice made the hairs on Maya’s neck stand up.

Maya’s breath came fast and hard. “I have tried so hard to be good. But I know I’m a monster.”

“Then that is what you are,” Yennefer said. “But so are we all, my friend.” She smiled, like the moon slipping out from behind a storm cloud. “I don’t know the answer to your questions. If Regis were still alive…” She paused and raised an eyebrow. “Or perhaps?” She shook her head. “There may be answers to your questions. Toussaint is as good a place to start as any. There’s more vampire history there than anywhere else in this world that I know of. And I’m certain Geralt could use looking after. He always does.”

Maya understood why Eskel was afraid of Yennefer. She was adept at shaking the foundation under you.

“You will look after him for me, won’t you?” The question seemed sincere.

“I can try,” she said. “But you know-”

“_ -how Witchers are _, yes, I certainly do. Even so, he means more to me than the others understand. But I think you do. Whatever else, I don’t want to lose him. Not again.”

She did understand that. “Yes. I will try.”

Yennefer took Maya’s hand and squeezed. “I hope you find what you’re looking for. But take care you don’t forget what you already have while you’re looking. You may live forever, but Witchers do not.”

There it was again, that crack in Yennefer’s perfect veneer of glamour.

Maya nodded. As she stood, the feet of the wooden chair scraped against the slate floor. She grimaced. “I’m sorry about the table.”

Yennefer flicked her wrist and the crack vanished. Maya couldn’t tell if it was gone or if it was only a glamour. But it didn’t matter. Much about life here in the Imperial Palace wasn’t real.

With a nod of goodbye, Maya left Yennefer in the library and made her way into the hall, lost in her head. She had expected Yennefer wouldn’t know either, but she’d still hoped. 

For years, all she’d done was run. Now that she caught her breath, felt some sense of safety no matter how tenuous, this was all she could think about.

_ Who was she? _

_ WHAT was she? _

How could she love Eskel if she didn’t know what she was? If she didn’t know, didn’t understand, how could she not hurt him?

“There you are.”

Eskel’s voice snatched her back to reality. She looked up, but before she could respond, Yennefer swept past them. Her perfume and silk skirts swirled around her. She said nothing, only smiled at Eskel on the corner of her mouth. She knew he would never trust her. There was no point in trying to appeal to him. 

He glared at her over his shoulder as she floated by.

“You can’t trust her,” he grumbled as he looked back at Maya. His eyebrows drew together as he took in her pale face and haunted expression. “I don’t care what she said. Even if it was true. You can’t trust her.” 

Maya couldn’t find the words to reply. Eskel frowned and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. Maya let her hands rest against him, but she was afraid to hold him close, even when that was what wanted to do more than anything. She let her eyes close as his embrace tightened, her cheek against his chest, his heartbeat slow and steady in her ear.

Behind her eyelids, she saw the branched lightning of the splintered table; the crack spreading out from beneath her hands. 


	3. The Witcher; Heartless, Cold

For the witcher, heartless, cold

Paid in coin of gold

He comes

Lullaby of Woe

~Marcin Przybyłowicz

* * *

It didn’t take long for them to be ready to leave. This time, there was no finality, no grand gestures. It wasn’t sunrise, or sunset or even a beautiful day. The sky was a flat expanse of overcast grey above him.

Nilfgaard would still be there if they wanted to return.

It wasn’t the same.

Eskel missed Kaer Morhen more than he thought he would. When they left, when the keep was a pile of rubble behind them and they set off into the sunrise, it felt like a new beginning. It felt like he could leave all his pain behind and only carry the best parts of him into the future.

Didn’t work that way, no matter how hard he tried.

It wasn’t that he was unhappy. He was happy or at least as happy as he was capable of. Maya continued to surprise him, to support him, to know him in ways he didn’t even know himself. But there were hurts even she couldn’t heal. There were stories he still hadn’t told her.

Some scars didn’t fade.

Eskel knew Toussaint wouldn’t change him either. But Maya wanted to go and Geralt was there, maybe even with a monster hunt. There wasn’t any reason to stay here, except for Ciri. And he wasn’t going to miss Lambert.

That was a lie he liked.

The travel plans were simple. Yennefer would open a portal to the northern reaches of Nilfgaard proper. After that, they’d take the horses though the pass into Toussaint and the gates of Beauclair. Geralt’s vineyard wasn’t far from there.

The idea of Geralt in some green valley growing grapes was ridiculous.

Eskel needed to fight something. He thought it would be enough, to be with her and life a quiet life. That's what he'd always thought he wanted. But after all these decades of travel, of fighting and of doing the things that needed done? The quiet was too quiet. Peace was too peaceful.

He wanted to come home to Maya, but he needed to go back out there to make home a place worth coming back to.

Eskel was a Witcher. He needed to kill monsters.

He didn’t want to tell Maya but at the same time he hated not telling her. He didn’t know how to do any of this.

Scorpion nudged his face.

“I know, they’ll be here soon,” Eskel said, rubbing his nose. Maya’s mare was passive beside him. He needed to tell her, but might as well get out of here first.

He heard Maya and Yennefer coming before he could see them. They were speaking in hushed voices, quiet enough that he couldn’t make out the words. As they got closer, they fell silent. He felt a sudden, irrational annoyance.

“Here we are,” Yennefer said. Maya said nothing and her smile looked forced. Yennefer ignored him, turning to face Maya instead. She handed an envelope to her, probably drenched in that stupid too sweet perfume she wore. He’d be smelling it all the way to Toussaint now.

_ Wonderful. _

“Be sure to deliver this to Geralt for me.” Yennefer put her hand over Maya’s. “Good luck. I hope you find your answers.”

Maya tucked the letter into the pouch on her belt. “Thank you. And I will.”

Yennefer nodded and without a hint of the drama that was like her, the pendant at her throat began to glow. The first orange swirl of the portal opened in front of them.

“Off you go,” Yennefer said as the portal whirled to life.

Maya slipped around the far side of Storm, taking the reins. Without even meeting Eskel's eyes, she lead her horse through the portal and disappeared. Eskel shot Yennefer a look, but he knew better than to expect an explanation.

He followed Maya through the portal.

There was a flash of light and the uneasy feeling of losing the ground under his feet, of any sense of direction. But as quickly as it began, the light faded and the world came back into focus.

It was equally as dreary here. If not for the mountains suddenly being closer, it would have been hard to tell they’d gone anywhere at all.

Maya had already dropped the reins and Storm was cropping the long grass at the side of the path. She had one hand twisted into her tunic and she was staring off towards the mountains.

He knew she heard the portal close behind him, but she didn’t turn around. Something was wrong. Ever since she talked to Yennefer, she’d been strange and distant. It made his head ache behind his right eye.

When he didn’t speak, eventually she turned around. She tried to smile but he didn’t believe it for a second.

“Hey,” he said, “What’s going on?”

Maya frowned. “What do you mean?”

Eskel crossed his arms over his chest.

“Fine,” she sighed. “I know. Nilfgaard gave me too much time to think. Time to worry about things other than being hunted.”

“Things like what?”

She looked away. 

“Fuck,” he drawled. “You’re acting like me.”

Her head snapped up at that and a grin got away from her. “Gods, I am, aren’t I?”

“Am I this frustrating?”

Maya made a face. “Look, I have a lot of questions; about my past. About where I came from. Don’t you ever think back, wonder if what you remember is right?”

Eskel shrugged. “I don’t remember much before Witcher school. A dumb song. Smells. But I don’t really think about it. It doesn’t matter. If my family was important, I wouldn’t have been given to the Witchers.”

“But what if you were? What if you were a...I don’t know...a prince or something. Or like Ciri with Elder Blood?”

He raised an eyebrow and snorted. “I’m not. I’m some poor peasant’s kid, a farmer with too many mouths to feed. And now I’m something else." He gave her a pointed look. "But this isn’t about me.”

“No,” she sighed. She stared at him for a while, a myriad of tiny expressions appearing and disappearing on her face. When she spoke again, her voice was quiet. “I read all those books we brought with us about higher vampires, and none of it makes any sense. It doesn’t work out.”

“We don’t know a lot about them. I’d never even seen one until I met you and I’ve been hunting monsters for a long time.” He shrugged. “Maybe we got it wrong.”

“Or maybe I’m wrong. Maybe I’m something else.”

“Does it matter?”

“It might. I don’t want to hurt anyone again.”

Eskel shook his head. “You will.” 

Maya’s face dropped. It was like he’d slapped her. 

“You will,” he repeated. “That’s what people do, even when they don’t mean to. I can’t even tell you how many times the men who hired me were worse than the monsters they sent me to kill. How many times what I did was worse than what the monsters did. Knowing what breed of monster you are isn’t going to change anything.”

She looked at the ground. “I still want to know,” she said quietly. “I want to know if I can die.”

Eskel dropped Scorpion’s rein and stalked over to her. He started to reach out to grab her, but faltered at the last moment. She looked up at him with a tormented expression. But it didn’t last long. As she looked at him, her eyes softened, some of the tension disappeared. While he still felt frozen in place, she moved and put her hand on his arm. 

“Eskel.” His name in her mouth was more than just his name. “I need to know where I came from, so I know where I’m going. I need to know how long I might have to live without you.”

Her words hit him like a knife between his ribs. Eskel put his hand on the side of her face. She closed her eyes and leaned her face into his palm. 

“I’ll help you find your answers. But we don’t live a safe life or in a safe world. Anything could happen. I need to-” He hesitated. She opened her eyes again and he could feel the distance between them disappear. “I need to be a Witcher again. I need to feel useful, just like you do. Neither of us will be content hiding and waiting for time to come get us.”

Maya swallowed hard but nodded her agreement. He should have known he could tell her.

He continued. “Let’s not waste the time we do have together worrying about the time we won’t have.”

“You’re acting like me,” she said, smiling despite everything.

Eskel chuckled. “Well, thank the gods one of us has some sense.”


End file.
